


Poisoning My Kingdom

by Bluedragon25311



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kings & Queens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragon25311/pseuds/Bluedragon25311
Summary: Oliver is the Prince of the Queen Kingdom, when the league of assassins attacks, it's up to him to stop them. Can he save his kingdom?





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver walks into his quarters and slams the heavy wooden door behind him. The room is large and contains many luxurious and suave trimmings but Oliver ignores his surroundings and sits down on the edge of his large bed. He puts his head in his hands and sits in silence for a few minutes. The news that his father had been talking about surely must not be good for the kingdom. Oliver didn't know the details but, he hoped that his father would summon him to discuss the matter. Twenty minutes passed as Oliver paced his room. His long black cloak lined with red velvet trailed behind him, it barely touched his ankles but he could feel it behind him as he paced. He was wearing tight black leather pants, a loose cotton shirt and a brown leather vest under the cloak. He was also wearing a belt and his sword was hanging from the belt on his lefthand side.

Suddenly, there were three loud bangs on the door. Oliver rushes towards it and pulls it inwards. There is a knight standing there. He is dressed head to toe in brand new chain mail and he has the queen family crest on his chest. It's a green Q on top of a red background. The knight is a new recruit, he had just moved up from squire. His name is Diggle, at least that is what Oliver thought his name was.

"Prince Oliver, King Robert requires your presence," He says. Oliver nods and follows the knight out of his quarters. They walk down several corridors that were very familiar to the Prince. But, he didn't notice his favorite paintings, or his favorite tapestry as they walked by. Oliver's mind is solely focused on whatever his father was going to tell him tonight. He strode into the throne room and heard bickering voices.

"Sire, this cannot continue, let me double the guard in the palace, we can draw the guard out of the peasant factions and we can easily have enough guards for the whole castle grounds and one guard for each member of the royal family," Captain Lance, the head of the guard argues.

"We need the peasants to keep working the fields in order to keep us from starving," Oliver heard his father's voice fire back.

"We can afford to lose some peasants in order to keep the Royal family safe!" Captain Lance urges.

"No, why should other people suffer just because they don't have Royal status," A new voice chimes in.

"Harper Squire, silence, no one gave you the right to speak," Captain Lance barks. Oliver walks into the throne room and he could have cut the tension with his sword. Diggle walks to stand next to the Captain and the Squire boy, Harper. Harper is a new face and Oliver wonders what his first name was. Harper had a stocky build but, Oliver wouldn't call him buff, he had stiff brown hair and a stern look on his face. As Oliver observes the room he notices his mother, Queen Moria is sitting next to his father with Thea to her right. She has a concerned look on her face that made Oliver worry.

"Why is the prince here?" The Captain protests.

"Soon he will be learning to rule, he needs to know about this crisis," The King insisted. The Captain sighed and relaxed as King Robert began to explain.

"Son, there is a crisis, something that is poising our kingdom, a group of stealthy assassins have been killing members of the royal families in other kingdoms,"

"Is Thomas," Oliver interrupts.

"Yes, Prince Thomas is fine, his kingdom hasn't been hit yet," The King says, reassuring his son that Oliver's best friend was safe.

"Now, these assassins have just recently begun killing off peasants in order to damage our food supply, I have moved some of the guard there to protect them but, Captain Lance disagrees with my decision," The King finishes.

"Then what are we doing to fight back?" Oliver asks.

"We can't, we don't know anything about them nor when they will strike next," Lance says, finding his voice again.

"So we just lie and wait, we need to do something!" Argues Oliver.

"We can do something, we can draw the guard out of the peasant factions!" Lance exclaims.

"And how safe will we be when we are starving," Thea Queen chimes in.

"I agree and I forbid you to bring the matter up again until the next attack has passed," The King says.

"Yes sire," Lance responds.

"Son do you have any ideas?" King Robert asks.

"No sorry, if I think of anything I will come to you immediately, now I would like to return to my quarters please," Oliver says. The King nods and Oliver leaves the room with Diggle following behind him.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere?" Oliver asks.

"Yes Sire, the Queen had me assigned to you," Diggle replies.

"Please it's Oliver," Oliver says. Diggle nods and soon they reached Oliver's room. Oliver is about to walk inside when he turned to Diggle and asks,

"Could you possibly smuggle an archer's uniform for me?" Oliver asks. Diggle looks surprised but it passed as he says,

"Why would you want that?"

"For personal use, can you do it or do I have to request a guard change?" Oliver asks. Diggle just nods and Oliver retreats into his room, closing the door behind him. He takes off his cloak and hangs it next to his bed. After that he takes off his vest and falls on top of his soft bed. He falls asleep almost instantly, his head swimming with thoughts of his plans for tomorrow.

When Oliver wakes up, he wakes with a start. There is a soft glow shining through the window and bird is singing, nothing is out of the ordinary. There was not a sign of anything that should have caused him to wake up the way he did. He passed it off as a bad dream and he started to get ready. As he walked across his room he noticed an archer's outfit was sitting on top of his wardrobe and Oliver smiles. That guard had come through after all. Oliver put on his cloak and placed the outfit and his bow and quiver into a wooden box that had a handle on top. He picks the box up and walked along the hallway until he found a servant.

"Tell my father that I am going out today," He told the small messages boy that he a run into. The boy nodded and runs down the hall as Oliver continues to walk outside. He ditches his clothes at the stables and changes into the outfit. It is tight fitting chain mail and the crest of his family is displayed on the front. The only difference were the two arrows that were above and below the crest. He picks up his bow and attaches his quiver.

Town is as busy as ever. People are rushing around always on their way to somewhere. A fool is on the corner entertaining some children, a man next to him is selling apples and across from them there is a loud ruckus coming from a pub. Did they know that their lives are in danger? Did my father warn them? Oliver thought as he walks through town with the chain mail pulled tightly around his face.

No one paid him much attention. There were a few other guards milling around and it didn't look like they were doing anything productive. One or two guards nodded to Oliver as he passed but didn't say anything. He even saw a trio of guards stumbling out of the pub across the road. He sighs in disgust at the amazing men that made up his father's army. He grumbles along and tries to remember where the bookkeeping building is located. There is someone that might know something about the assassins. The building is in between the blacksmith's and the leather tanner, he remembers.

It's an old building, made of stone and old wood that is chipping away. The windows are too dusty to see inside, only some blurry movement was visible. Oliver walks inside and is faced with shelves of dusty books. There is a small glow coming from candles around the room. The candles are placed on top of shelves and on the desk in the front. The desk is empty but Oliver heard shuffling in the back of the room.

"Is anyone here? I'm looking for a Felicity," Oliver announces.

"Are you here to shoot me or lock me up because if you are I'll run out of the back entrance right now," A small voice says from behind a stack of books.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk," Oliver says. After a few seconds a small woman walks out timidly. She is blonde and is wearing a long brown dress. She has ink on her hands and a book under her arm. She looks flustered and almost scared then that look changes to surprise.

"You're the prince," She says definitively.

"What that's," Oliver starts but she cut him off.

"No, you're Prince Oliver I would bet my life on it," She says.

"Please don't say anything," Oliver urges.

"I won't unless you try to arrest me, then I will yell that the Prince is in here and I'm sure some drunk guards will come and check it out," She jokes.

"Yes, I intend to speak to my father about that, but I need some information," Oliver says.

"Ask away Jacob isn't here, he's the owner of this place, so we're completely alone, I mean not alone in that way, I just meant, I'm sorry go ahead and ask your question," Felicity says, stopping her rambling.

"You're okay, I need to know anything that you've heard about some assassins killing peasants recently," Oliver asks.

"I've only heard rumors," Felicity says.

"I just need anything that you know," Oliver says.

"Well, I know that there is more than one, and that they only attack at night and most of all I know where to find one of their former members but, first I need to find out how you knew to come to me," Felicity says.

"I uh, heard your name from a trusted source maybe you know him, his name is Prince Thomas," Oliver says.

"Yes, him I knew him a while ago, he came by to pick up some records and he got me talking about how I was taught to become literate, and he told me I was smart and then he left, that's it," Felicity says.

"He tells the story a little differently, in a more love at first sight way and how you were totally into him," Oliver says.

"That sounds like him, well shall we go see my assassin friend," Felicity says.

"Yes, we should do you think he will be happy to see you?" Oliver asks.

"I'm not sure if she will be happy to see me," Felicity replies.

"Oh well can we find this she right now?" Oliver asks.

"That depends on if you can sneak us into the palace dungeons," Felicity says.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver returns from town at night, after speaking to Felicity he had bought some bread and spent the rest of the day at a pub thinking of ways to get Felicity into the dungeons. Drunks were hanging around all over the place, including a few guards here and there. Oliver sighed as he returned to the castle in the same clothes he had stashed that morning. The archer's uniform was returned to the box he smuggled it in. He returns to his room before he went to go talk to his father. His father is sitting in the dining hall with his mother and his younger sister, Thea.

They are discussing the jousting tournament that is taking place tomorrow. Oliver sits down across the table from his parents and to the right of Thea. Thea smiles at him when he sits down but, his father looks less than pleased.

"Son, it is dangerous for us to be outside the palace walls without a guard, you should've taken Diggle with you," The King says.

"I know father and I'm sorry but, I needed a day to clear my head at a pub after learning about the crisis, I won't do it again," He says.

"Okay, you just gave us a scare that's all," His mother says. Oliver nods and asks for some food. A plate of steaming pork and vegetables is placed in front of him with a chalice of wine as well. The meal is very nice after a day in a dirty pub and he savors every bite. He listens as his family continues to talk about the tournament.

"Some of our finest knights will be competing and Oliver, Thomas will be there so I'm sure the two of you will have plenty of fun together," His mother says.

"Of course, what time will the tournament be taking place?" Oliver asks.

"The jousting will start at mid-day and that is also when Thomas's family will be arriving," His father says.

"Oh I love the joust, it's always so much fun to watch, I hope we will win of course," Thea says.

"Of course we will, we have the best Knights in the land," His father says. Oliver remembers seeing the drunk guards today and wonders how that correlated with his father's current statement. He laughs to himself as he finishes his meal. The tournament would be the best time to sneak into the palace dungeons. His family would be more concerned with preparing for the joust than their son's whereabouts. Oliver excuses himself and goes to bed wondering who Felicity and him would be talking to. Felicity had declined to share that information with him and he was widely curious. What girl would be a member of a league of assassins? There are not many girls in the Royal dungeons. Oliver turns over in his bed and fell asleep.

Oliver wakes up earlier than usual because of a knocking on his door. He gets up and puts on a robe to go answer the door. Diggle is standing there with a note in his hand. He is dressed in his normal chain mail and armor which is odd considering there is a joust today.

"Diggle, are you not participating in the joust today?" Oliver asks. 

"No, as a newly appointed knight I cannot participate yet, I have to be a knight for one full year before I can do so," Diggle says.

"Ah right, so what do you have in your hand?" Oliver asks.

"Would you mind if I came in to discuss that?" Diggle asks. Oliver is surprised at first but he motions for Diggle to come in. Thankfully, Oliver's room isn’t that messy, the servants hadn't come to clean it yet.

"What is so secret that you have to come inside to talk to me about it?" Oliver asks as he closes the door behind Diggle.

"It's about you and a certain someone named Felicity breaking into the Royal dungeons," Diggle says. Oliver looks as shocked as he could. If Diggle did find out this information Felicity could get in big trouble and so could he.

"I don't know what you're talking about, that is something very serious that I would neve-" Oliver starts, preparing to make his case.

"Don't sire, Felicity and I are old friends, I want to help you out because I couldn't stand it if she got sent to prison, and plus I'm sure you know after meeting her that she wouldn't last very long in a cell," Diggle explains. The image of Felicity in a cell chills Oliver to the bone and he nods. 

"So who's the note from?" Oliver asks.

"Her, she wanted me to give it to you, and I also managed to get the dungeon shift today so, I plan on helping you out if you don't mind," Diggle says.

"Not at all, your help will be much appreciated, thank you," Oliver says as he takes the note from Diggle.

_ Oliver, sorry I didn't tell you about Dig, but he has promised to help us. He'll be sneaking me to the dungeons at 10. Don't be late. _

Oliver smiles as he finishes reading. Then he turns to Diggle.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Oliver asks.

"If I wanted to turn you in, I could've done so the moment I received that note but, as you can see there are no guards here to arrest you," Diggle points out.

"Good point, alright then I'll see you at 10," Oliver says. Diggle nods and walks out of Oliver's room, shutting the door behind him. Oliver moves across the room and starts to get dressed. He does so and pockets Felicity's note on his way out. He figures it is around 9:30 and he had yet to eat breakfast. He walks into the dining hall and calls the chef who fixes him a meal of beef, dried fruit, and hard bread. Oliver devours the food like a lion and he starts to make his way down to the Royal dungeons when he runs into someone. Oliver is about to yell until he saw who he had run into.

It is a young boy dressed in a squire's uniform. He looks very embarrassed that he had run into the Prince. Oliver recognizes him as the boy from the throne room a few days ago. What was his name? Oh right, Harper.

"Sire I'm so very sorry I didn't mean to," He stammers.

"It's perfectly alright, it's Harper right?" Oliver asks.

"Yes Sire, Roy Harper, squire to Captain Lance," He says, snapping to attention. Oliver wonders how long he had been under the command of Lance. It seems like that the moment Oliver mentioned his name Roy stiffened.

"And where are you headed?" Oliver asks.

"Uh, I was sent to pick up the gear for the Captain, I forgot his special armor this morning," Roy says. He seems almost shameful of it, he looks like a lost puppy.

"Well you can tell Captain Lance that I want to have a word with him after the joust," Oliver tells him.

"Yes Sire," Roy says.

"Well, you should be on your way, I'm sure the Captain doesn't like waiting," Oliver says.

"You have no idea," Oliver hears Roy mutter as he runs off. Oliver continues walking along the old palace hallway. The hall is made of solid stone and it is covered with tapestries and dimly lit by torches. Oliver walks briskly and makes his way to the dungeons. He walks down the steps and he knows he is getting close when he feels chilled to the bone by the cold, damp air. He wraps his cloak tighter around him as he reaches the bottom of the steps. The dungeons aren’t very well lit and Oliver grabs his own torch as he looks left and right for any sign of Felicity or Diggle.

He hears the groans of prisoners and he pulls a hood over his head. If they realized who he was, they would start a riot. After all, his family is responsible for many things that Oliver wasn't proud of, including putting all these people in the dungeons in the first place. Finally, Oliver sees someone carrying a torch walking towards him. He tenses and is prepared to fight just in case it is a different guard. Fortunately for Oliver, Diggle is holding the torch and Felicity is walking behind him. She is dressed in a man's clothing and Oliver is shocked at how beautiful she still looked.

Her hair is braided behind her and she is shivering from the cold. She is wearing a thick long sleeve cotton shirt and a thin wool vest over that. Her legs are covered with leather pants and she has small leather boots on. She looks tired and Oliver could see her breath in the air. He walks over and put his cloak over her shoulders. She smiles at him and he feels warm and fuzzy inside. Diggle is dressed in his normal guard uniform and he gestures for them to follow him.

"Now will you tell me who we're going to see?" Oliver says.

"I just found out and I think it is best if you don't know until we get there," Diggle says. Oliver feels confused and wonders what they could be concealing from him. As they walk Felicity asked Oliver an unexpected question.

"Why an archer?" She asks.

"What?" The question has taken Oliver off guard and he doesn’t know how to answer or what exactly she is asking.

"Yesterday, you came into the shop dressed as an archer, you could've been any guard, why did you pick archer?" Felicity asks.

"Yes, I'd like to know too considering it took much more effort to acquire that outfit than it would've taken to give you a normal guard's outfit," Diggle says, leading with the torch.

"I've always been good with a bow, when I took fighting lessons as a child I was always better with a bow than I was with a sword," Oliver replies. Felicity seems satisfied with the answer as they continue to cut through the dark of the dungeons. Finally they halt in front of a cell door. There are no groans coming from this cell and no hands sticking out trying to grab them. Felicity takes a deep breath and motions for Diggle to open the door. Diggle himself looks worried as he takes the keys from his belt and opens the cell door. The room is small, about six by six feet and there is a single torch on the wall lighting it. The occupant of the cell is asleep against the back wall. Oliver sees blonde hair and a physically flawless figure and he swallows hard. Diggle shuts the door behind them. As soon as the door slams shut the girl jumps to attention. She immediately pins Oliver to the wall with a knife at his neck.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Oliver Queen, did you come down here to have sex or did you come down here to get me killed?" The girl says.

"Neither, Sara." He replies. She hisses at the sound of her name, pressing him harder against the wall.

"Sara, we just want to talk," Felicity says from the shadows. Sara turns her head to look at Felicity but she didn't let Oliver down.

"Which we will only do if you let Oliver go," Diggle states firmly. Sara looks upset as she removes the knife from Oliver's neck and lets him go.

"Where'd you get that knife, prisoners aren't sup-" Diggle starts.

"If you try and take it, this knife will enter your throat," Sara cuts him off. Diggle nods and backs down. Felicity is the only one in the room that doesn’t look intimidated. She seems relaxed and walks right up to Sara and gives her a hug. To everyone's surprise Sara embraces her back and she looks happy to do so. Sara smiles for the first time in a while and everyone knows it. Especially Oliver.

"How've you been?" Sara asks.

"Fine, how have, well I guess I know how you've been," Felicity says.

"Haha, how's your brother?" Sara asks. Oliver's ears perk up. He didn't know that Felicity had a brother.

"He's fine he's a squire now, all grown up," Felicity says in a joking tone.

"Right, Roy will never be grown up in my eyes," Sara says. Roy?! Oliver thought, how the hell is Roy related to Felicity. Oliver is shocked.

"Um, Roy I know him," Oliver says.

"Who don't you know Mr. Perfect," Sara says.

"How is he?" Felicity asks, ignoring Sara's comment.

"He's," Oliver thought about Roy's behavior this morning, "Good, he's good," He finishes not wanting to tell Felicity his suspicions. Felicity smiles and Oliver has that fuzzy feeling again. He smiles back and Sara is looking back and forth between them. Her face settles on a serious expression. She smirks, but doesn’t say anything.

"So I assume you're here about the league?" Sara says.

"Yes, unfortunately there is dire need for information on anything you have about the league," Says Oliver. Sara's brow furrows and she looks upset.

"Who have they killed?" She asks.

"No one important yet, just some peasants but, we believe they will make their move on the royal family soon," Diggle clarifies.

"Well, I know who the leader is but you have to make sure that he never finds out this information came from me do you understand?" Sara urges.

"Yes, now please," Felicity says.

"Wait, one more thing, you have to make sure that my family is safe, Laurel included,"  Sara insists.

"They will be safe I assure you," Oliver promises.

"Good now remember that promise please," Sara says. The next thing that happened was a blur to Oliver. Suddenly Sara had a knife at Diggle's throat as she starts moving out of the cell.

"Don't move Ollie," Sara says. Oliver puts his hands in the air and stands back. Diggle figures a little bit but mostly complies because of the knife on his throat. Felicity stands against the wall with a small look of distaste on her face.

"What about our deal?!" Oliver yells as Sara flings Diggle back and starts to run down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Oliver, if I gave up information they'd kill me," Sara yells back. Diggle falls on top of Felicity and Oliver slowing them down only a few seconds. Diggle and Oliver start to run down the hall quickly following Sara. She is just ahead of them until she stops and jumps off the wall doing a back flip and landing behind them. Oliver is shocked and he is even more shocked when Sara kicks Diggle on the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. Diggle slumps into unconsciousness and Oliver starts to fight Sara. He ducked her kick but she rebounded with a uppercut to his stomach. He tries to punch her but she catches it and throws it away. She sweeps him off his feet and kicks him again.

"Sorry Ollie," Sara said as she punches him across the face and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this and enjoyed it! I will continue to update it so long as you continue to enjoy it!


End file.
